


More Than Just Friends (Maybe there signs or maybe they were hidden)

by kelsa1993



Category: Tom Ellis cross over against Lucifer with hints of Gary from Miranda
Genre: Being flirty, F/M, References to Miranda, Slash, Tom Ellis - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelsa1993/pseuds/kelsa1993
Summary: A story set between two best friends. I'm friends with well known actor Tom Ellis, I wasn't sure at first if he felt the same way about me, I never threw any subtle or obvious hints because I didn't want to compromise the friendship so we take things a little slow. I then finds he feels the same but hasn't told me until the night that we share a drink, food and have a film night which is when real events come to light and we both find out that things can move very fast.





	More Than Just Friends (Maybe there signs or maybe they were hidden)

I felt like the luckiest woman in the world. I was best friends with Tom Ellis. You may have seen him on tv starring in drama Lucifer and also in the sitcom Miranda so you can imagine how I felt knowing I had a man of many talents in my life. On screen he's seen as professional and keeping in character but I had the pleasure of knowing Tom's real personality inside and out. He's such a down to earth, kind, caring man who would do anything to help or please. I hadn't told him but for the last couple of months, I felt like I was getting so much closer to him, I felt like every time I saw him or spent time with him my heart skipped a beat or stomach became fluttery like a million butterflies were in my body. I couldn't get him out of my mind everyday I thought of him and even more of a bonus we were also housemates so I saw him frequently. 

I knew I had to tell him how I felt, I think I'd hidden my feelings well because he never noticed or had the suspicions that I liked him so it gave me the chance to properly tell him. The perfect opportunity came around that very Saturday night when Tom suggested a film and snacks night, I didn't want to pass up the chance and agreed it was a brilliant idea. That night he saw me in the kitchen and appeared in the doorway leaning by the frame and had that trademark smile on his face, I looked around and smiled back, I asked him “You're looking happy, what's happened hun”. He beamed “Oh no nothing is wrong or has happened Kelly hun I was going to suggest that tonight we could watch a film together with a few snacks, some wine and we could snuggle on the sofa?”. My heart beat fast again at his last words because I'd been waiting for the perfect time and he had helped it happen so I was obviously delighted. I nodded and smiled back “That sounds lovely Tom sweetie, I would love for us to have a film night with snacks and wine, who wants to prepare the snacks and the drinks and who wants to pick the film?”. He then grins and walks a little closer to me, at this point I'm starting to feel a little warm and flushed because the t- shirt he's wearing is quite tight so my eyes are now viewing the outline of his taut muscles and stomach through the shirt. He doesn't notice and responds back “Shall I prepare the snacks and make the drinks and you pick out the filn for us Kelly hun?” I nod again and smile to hide the fact that inside I'm screaming I love you god I want you right now darling Tom!!! I don't say these thoughts out loud because I don't want him to think I'm desperate or I'm rushing into love. I keep my thoughts hidden and I beam “Sounds like a plan Tom hun, ok so I'll go into the lounge and tidy it up a little make it look more suitable for the night and I'll pick out the film too”. I then walk past him and his arm was leaning against the doorframe as I walk past so when my head touches his arm, I smell his aftershave and manly scent which almost makes me want to jump on him there and then but I control myself even though my face is blushing and red like a beetroot. I walk into the lounge and whisper to myself come on Kelly, stop behaving like this otherwise he'll know you like him already when you are waiting to tell him so act more mature around him and less like a schoolgirl who's seen her crush and is getting all overexcited. I regain composure and try to take my mind off the thoughts by tidying up the lounge slightly and making it look more romantic for us before I then sit down and because we have Netflix on the tv, I browse through the list for a suitable film that we both would like. As I'm choosing the film, Tom is busy in the kitchen with the snacks and the drinks and I don't realise but he also likes me, he's never told me but he feels the way I do when he sees me but tries to hide his feelings as much as possible. 

After at least 10 mins of browsing Netflix I eventually find the perfect film for us. We both like adventure and marvel so I picked out The Avengers for us, so I pause the film to the starting credits and wait for him. After a few mins, Tom walks into the lounge carrying a tray, he beams “Here we are Kelly hun, sorry I took a little longer than I should” I shake my head and smile “You weren't long Tom hun, they look really nice”. I see on the tray he's prepared popcorn, chili flavour nuts (mine and his favourites), ice cream and he's also poured glasses of prosecco for us so he places them on the table and sits beside me, my heart flutters again because he's sitting really close to me that our bodies are touching. He then gives me a glass and he takes his as he clinks my glass with his and says cheers before he then take a sip of the wine together and not taking our eyes off each other. I smile “Shall I start the film hun?” he nods beaming “Absolutely sweetie go right ahead”, I then press play as the start credits play and we are snuggling together, his arm is around me holding me close, the popcorn is in the middle of us and we are dipping in every now and again and a couple of times our hands brush against each others, we don't respond but the sudden blush to our cheeks and the smiles say everything. I don't hold back and also wrap my arm around him and lay my head on his shoulder as we watch the film and also in between share little glances at each other and the voice in my head says ok Kelly this could be the moment to quote Miranda where dos become uno and maybe this is the moment to make the move and tell him how I feel, I love him and I want him to know. As he looks at me he also thinks the same way and ponders to himself Kelly is so beautiful, I need to tell her how I feel, I'm in love with her and I want her to know my true feelings, I look up at him and we share little grins and gaze at each other for a little longer than before and unable to wait much more, I then grab the remote and pause the film, I look in his eyes again and say softly, “Tom sweetie I'm sorry I paused the film but I have something I need to tell you and have wanted to tell you now for the last few months but wanted to wait for the right moment…..”. I suddenly find my words are cut off because I realise that Tom having the same idea as me but wanted to show me, he has leaned in and pressed his soft parted lips against mine, I also feel the gentle brushing of his fingers against my right cheek as he kisses me, I thought I'd be quite surprised but because I love him, I respond and reaching up, I wrap my arms around his neck stroking the back of his neck and rub my fingers through his dark brown almost black short hair as we embrace and lock lips for what feels like so much longer but in reality is 10 minutes because time at that point when he kissed me I thought time had slowed down or stopped. We close our eyes together and really savour the moment of bliss, my heart feels like it could explode with the happiness that we are finally as one. After we kiss and lean back a little again, we both smile, our lips are blushed and pink, he answers first “Sorry Kelly darling but I've wanted to kiss you for so long now, I'm in love with you and have been wanting to tell you for quite some time now, you are perfect in every way possible and I want to spend my life with you”. I hold my chest and happiness floods through me as I fight back tears and I manage to say “Tom my darling I've wanted to hear these words for a few months now because I feel the same way, I love you, you are so gorgeous, you are in every way amazing and I want to be with you forever, you are my soulmate”. He feels tears forming but tries to hide them and he then takes the popcorn and places it on the table, he then shuffles closer to me, he then wraps his arms around me and leans in kissing me again but rather than a soft kiss, he wants to show that he loves me and kisses me more passionately, I don't hold back and his tongue glides softly against my lips, I part them for him because I can't get enough of how good his kisses feel and he then caresses my mouth sith his tongue and softly but sensually flicks his tongue against mine as we french kiss. When we kiss, I feel us sliding down the sofa and eventually we are laying flat, he's on top of me and we are embracing and kissing passionately for what feels like longer. He then murmyrs against my lips, “Hmmmmmm…… Kelly darling, now we've both told each other how we feel, could we seal the perfect night and take things further?” I nod happily and say “Sweetheart I would love for us to take things further, I've wanted us to make love for so long now because I know you are the one Tom darling and I never want anyone else, you and only you, I'm yours”. He beams and leaning in he gazes into my eyes as we kiss and before long he undoes my blouse slowly and once he undoes the last button, he then opens it to reveal my blue lacy bra, his hands slide around to my back and unclasp the bra before he slips it off my shoulders and he then takes both my blouse and bra off before placing them over the sofa so my breasts are now in full view for him. He smiles as he sees them and purrs “Kelly darling you are so gorgeous, look at you, I've never had the pleasure of properly seeing you up close like this”, he then reaches out and softly places his hands on my breasts, I nod to him in between moaning softly even at his touch, he notices and beaming, he starts stroking my breasts and rubs them slowly, I close my eyes and breathe softly feeling his hands working their magic as he caresses the skin and his fingers then explore further, craving the feel. Using his thumbs, he circles my areolas, I whimper as they're sensitive to touch, he then rubs over and thumbs my nipples gently, the touch of this thumbs on the tips cause them to harden. Seeing them harden stirs something inside him and he feels himself getting hard. I moan “Ahhhhhhhh Tom darling th…. that feels so good!!” as he strokes my nipples and my breasts, I reach forward and take hold of his shirt, I start to pull it up and he moves his arms slightly allowing me to pull it up more over his head and I put it on the sofa back, my eyes wander to his amazing muscles, rippling stomach and biceps and so turned on, I'm moaning as I reach out and stroke his arms tracing each muscle and shape before my hands then work down and stroke his pectorals, he breathes softly closing his eyes obviously liking the sensations and I then stroke down to his stomach muscles rubbing each area and muscles following each line as I purr “Tom sweetheart, you are so gorgeous, your body turns me on so bad, you are perfect, I love you”. He leans in again and kisses me hard once again he softly tongues my mouth as we moan together. His hands travel down to my stomach as he strokes my ribs and he reaches my waist, he then ubdoes the zip on my skirt and with one hand, expertly pulls my skirt down my thighs and slips it down before taking it off and places it next to his shirt, my knickers match my bra as he grins looking at them and gazing back into my eyes, he then hooks a finger into my knickers and slides them down at the same time. I kick them off to the end of the sofa, I'm now naked for him which at this point turns him on more than before and his hands roam up and down my body mesmerised by my curves and my figure. He purrs “Wow Kelly baby, you're beautiful look at you so natural, your body is so amazing I love you so much darling”. 

After he gazes at my body for a few minutes and caresses each area, he leans back up and kisses me again, I never get enough of his wonderful kisses as I moan against his mouth. His hand then wanders down my body oast my waist and my hips and once it reaches my thighs, he strokes each part, my legs are parted slightly and the feel of his hand sliding in between them, I then spread then wider for him, I realise what's on his mind and feel myself get even more wet at the thought as I moan and he then nibbles my lip softly. His hand slides up my inner thigh and I feel the brushing off his hand against me, I bite my lip in anticipation, he notices and smiling before he then with two fingers pushes them softly inside me but deep, I gasp and my hips jolt up slightly, I grip the sofa arm and my other habd reaches up around his back as I moan and whimper loud “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh T…… Tom darling, that feels so good ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh my god don't stop!!!! he then leans down and his mouth touches my neck planting kisses around and over each area as he then sucks softly and gludes his tongue over, I groan feeling the pkeasure jolt through me not just from my neck but inside me. He then starts thrusting his fingers deep inside me moving them in and out and the most wet sounds are coming from me as he fingers me quite fast as my hips move back welcoming the amazing intrusion and wanting more. He licks his sexy lips and leaning up, he purrs in a low voice “Mmmmmmmmm naughty girl Kelly darling, getting excited like this, look you are soaking my fingers with your juices, hear the sounds too don't they sound so dirty and good?!!!” I can't say anything but nod and my head tilts back moaning so loud “Ahhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhh baby ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuck more more!!!”. At this point his cock is strained against his jeans and boxers because of the moans coming from me and akso hearing the wet sounds deep inside me as he fingers fucks me so fast, I manage to say between groans and pants, “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmm sweetheart please very soon put your cock in me please I want you so bad, I love you Tom darling ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! as he fingers me a little longer, he then somehow eases his jeans off his now hard, huge cock and it's tender because of the erection. He then flings the jeans over the sofa back on the shirt and your skirt, he then somehow with one hand pulls his boxers down over his impressive cock and throws them back as they land by the knickers. I glance down and see how massive his cock is and is ready, I'm so wet because of thinking what hos cock could do to me, he feels the precum leak on his fingers again as my hips and legs twitch and easing his fingers out, he then licks and sucks my juices off each digit and smiles, I watch him do it which turns me on again. We don't bother with protection because he knows I'm on the implant so my legs are spread already and he lays against me his hips and stomach touch and press into mine, his chest pushed against my breasts gently. He then gazes in my eyes and leaning in kisses me tenderly and reaching up, takes hold of my wrists and places them on the sofa arm before I feel him push his huge dick deep inside me with quite a fast thrust and flick of his hips, I moan loud and my head tips back, “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh my god Tom baby, wow fuck your cock is so big and amazing!!!! he groans and breathes hard feeling me grip him tight inside as my legs cling to his sides, “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Kelly my gorgeous darling fuck ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh your pussy is gripping me in so tight it loves the feel of my cock it's throbbing, my god!!! once we are both comfortable and he's fully inside me, he doesn't waste much time and thrusts inside me so fast and so deep wanting to thrust every inch of his love in me as his hips roll and rut against mine moving up and down and swaying from side to side caising my body to move with his from the movements. We moan so loud together, pur heads roll back mouths open showing teeth, he then leans down and again snogs me hard his tongue flicks into mine and frenches me as I also play with his tongue and at the same time feel him thrust so hard and deep within me, my body tingling and pulsing from feeling this amazing pleasure buzzing from my head to my toes. We hold hands as I also thrust back somehow and increase the pleasure greatly because of the tightness increasing around his cock and him being buried deeper inside me. It does take long for the sweat to build and form on our skin as our bodies writhe together in the throes of passion. I moan louder than before “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Tom……. Tom baby, you are so perfect god I love how deep your cock is in me right now I'm being taken to the heavens with every thrust ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yes yes!!! he doesn't stop thrusting so deep and so fast at this point, his hips grinding against and into mine over and over, with how huge he is, the tip of his cock rubs against my spot endlessly, causing my back to arch up when he moves and I akso thrust back again. He then holds onto my hips and I reach around holding his back quite tight rubbing my hands up and down his muscly back as we carry on moving together again and again and our groans echo around the walls of the lounge. The climax builds and our orgasms also get closer, we must have been making love for at least 40 minutes by now as the electricity jokts through us each time the thrusts happen and the movements increase. We both then moan “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm going to cum very soon darling ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh so close, nearly there!!! he thrusts a lot faster and vigorously and I move back against him more and more whilst his thighs slap into my arsecheeks endlessly. 

The last few thrusts are the final which send our bodies into overdrive and the climx hits us with such force that our vision goes blurry and we both groan as loud as possible “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck baby ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! our backs arch up at the same time meeting our jolting hips as we ride out our orgasms and the sweat drips off of us, our heads tilt back and we cum so fast, Tom cums and feels it explode straight from his pulsing cock like a river and I feel it as it leaks into me filling me up, he holds my hips as he cums and I also cum with him, it shoots from me and soaks his cock instantly and drips down onto his thighs and down mine. The orgasms last for 10 heavenly minutes and our hearts are still beating fast but we are panting and breathing hard, I lay back spent and exhausted but smiling, I look at him, he then leans in and lays against me wrapping his arms around me. I kiss his forehead and hold him close stroking his back and we lay there content and speechless for a few minutes. Once we can speak he gazes into my eyes and kisses me tenderly, he purrs “Kelly darling that was wonderful, you are so amazing I love you sweetheart, I never want to be apart from you, I feel so happy and complete”. I'm smiling from ear to ear and say softly “Tom baby you are incredible, that was so amazing, I love you darling and I want us to be together always, you are my world” we both kiss softly and we continue to lay together, the wonderful sex has made us feel very tired and heavy eyed so Tom then gets the sheet off the carpet and gently places it over me and him and he was still inside me so he softly pulls out of me and we clean ourselves up a little. We then lay back together snuggling close and arms wrapped around each other, legs also touching, heads together and we feel ourselves drifting off so I quickly turn the tv off and after we share another kiss, we then quickly fall off to sleep, it's 10:30pm at this point as we fall asleep so with our heads filled with the thoughts of tonights and for the future, we both drift off with happy smiles on our faces realising that this is a new chapter in our lives and a new journey we are taking. 

The next morning, I'm the first to wake up and find myself being embraced in his strong warm arms as I smile and stretch out a little. I turn to face him seeing his beautiful face as he sleeps, I lean in and softly kiss his lips, he starts to stir and slowly opens his eyes feeling me stroke his cheek tenderly. I beam “Morning my handsome darling how did you sleep? last night was so amazing, I love you Tom sweetheart”. On seeing my face, he smiles so broadly and purrs as he strokes my neck kissing me back, “Mmmmmm morning Kelly darling you are so beautiful, wow last night was perfect, I love you ever so much sweetie”. We smile at the same time as we hold each other and stroke each other’s backs and gaze into each other's eyes, our legs are also touching and bodies softly pressed together as we are still naked with the sheet over us. I then start to feel the familiar warmth in my body and my eyes not leaving his I then purr “Hmmmmmm Tom darling to say thank you for the most wonderful night, how about I give you a lovely morning surprise?”. I wink and bite my lower lip and he sees me sliding down his body, he sits up a little propping against the sofa arm and knowing what my intentions are, he feels himself getting hard, I feel the hardness press against my stomach when I slide down hos body and to turn him on more, in my best sultry voice I purr “Mmmmmmm naughty boy someone is excited hmmmmm?”. He nods and bites his lip as he strokes my hair running his fingers through my dark brown locks as my chin then brushes against his now firm, huge cock greeting me. I look up into his eyes and reaching out I then tenderly stroke up and down his shaft with my fingers not holding him just yet as I tease his shaft and the tip causing him to flinch and moan, I gaze into his eyes and lick my lips, I start to get wet and turned on when I hear his sexy moans. After stroking and brushing my fingers against his perfect dick, I then take it into my hand and not tightly grab but hold before I work my hand up and down in an organised rhythm and pace keeping it to a set speed. He moans louder and his hips then buck into my hand as he feels his cock throb when I rub and stroke him up and down, I then purr “Such a naughty boy you are darling, throbbing into my hand look how excited your cock is from my touch hmmmmmm?” his head tips back as I continue to move my hand up and down and also to turn him on a little more I also give hos shaft a little squeeze as I rub him. He groans louder, seeing his huge dick moving against my face, I lick my lips and leaning down, I bob out my tongue, trailing and gliding it around the tip of his cock before dipping my tongue into the crease causing his hips to jolt and twitch, he moans loud and his fingers stroke through my hair, his head leaning back before he looks at me teasing him and I then look up into his eyes which arouses him more. After teasing him a little more, I then take his cock fully into my mouth all the way down to his pubic hair, my hand travels down as I cup his firm balls squeezing softly as I then work my mouth onto him moving my head up and down sucking him slowly at first as he grips my hair softly, he notices me gazing into his eyes as I hollow my cheeks allowing for his cock to go deeper into my mouth as I suck him. He moans “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Kelly baby that feels so good, god you are amazing in so many ways ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yes!!!”, I then increase the speed and on hearing his moans, he loves the sensations so I start to suck him a lot faster and harder as I continue to stroke his balls in time with my head bobbong up and down over and over. He runs his fingers through my hair and causes me to tingle bu thrusting his hips up into my mouth as he fucks my mouth in time with my head bobbing, I moan as the sounds vibrate around his cock which causes him to become more excited, I don't stop looking at him and seeing him so aroused and enjoying me sucking and tonguing him, it makes my body pulse. I continue to suck faster and a lot deeper, my mouth and nose rubbing against his pubic hair and pelvis each time, hearing him groan more and more as his head leans back on the sofa arm, mouth open, “Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhh fuck Kelly darling how are you doing this, you are incredible, god I love you ohhhhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhh yes, I'm getting so close!!! hearing him whimper and moan, also picking up his words of his orgasm getting closer turns me on so wanting him to cum in my mouth, I then suck and bob my head up and down so fast and so hard not stopping wet sounds coming from my mouth because of how deep he's in my mouth. 

After a few more sucks and deep mouth glides down his shaft, it's enough to send him over the top and he moans as loud as possible “Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhh baby, I'm cumming ohhhhhhhhhhhhh my god, it feels so wonderful mmmmmmmmm fuck!!!”. As I suck and I'm on his cock deep, he thrusts his hips up as the orgasm hits his body instantly causing his back to arch and holding my hair, his head back, mouth open, sweat forning on his skin as he cums and I feel his sweet juice shoot from his cock and straight into my mouth, seeping down my throat and down my lips for a good 10 minutes. I then give his cock a few licks clean and suck the tip as he lays back passion spent. I then let go off his cock with an arousing pop! I lean back up and smiling as he sees me lick my lips tasting his sweetness and I fully swallow his cum, he looks in my eyes and I purr “Mmmmmmm you are delicious darling look how much came out, I love you so much”. He smiles as I then crawl back up his gorgeous muscly body and smiling he holds my back as he's still panting and breathing hard, he softly pulls me close and we then kiss tenderly again, he tastes himself on my lips and my breath as we kiss passionately and he strokes my back “You are amazing Kelly sweetheart, I love you so much wow that was so wonderful please never leave me I want us to be together forever”. He reaches up and strokes my right cheek as we snuggle together again and I wrap my arms around him as we embrace, our nude bodies pressed together and gazing into each other's eyes. After the wonderful night and morning of passion, I knew then that our relationship had moved on in so many ways and we could begin a new journey together filled with love, happiness and we would make such heartwarming memories together as we lay together in each other's arms dreaming of how our lives would change, as he kissed my forehead softly and I breathed in his wonderful scent, I had visions of us getting married and we would be be cherishing our love and beong awoken each morning to the pitter patter of little adorable feet.


End file.
